


Untitled (Eden/Anne Marie/f)

by rsadelle



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look." Eden directed Anne Marie's attention across the room. "Malibu Slut Barbie's here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Eden/Anne Marie/f)

**Author's Note:**

> The timestamp on the file says I last worked on this in July of 2004, which is a pretty good sign that I'm never going to write the actual sex scene. This is just a lead-in.

"Look." Eden directed Anne Marie's attention across the room. "Malibu Slut Barbie's here."

Anne Marie glanced just quickly enough to see the girl. "Dancing with Drew."

"She's been hanging around all week," Eden said. She leaned in and spoke only to Anne Marie. "She wants you to fuck her."

Anne Marie shook her head.

"She does." Eden's lips brushed her ear. "Do you want her?"

"She's hung up on Drew."

Eden laughed, a soft, low laugh that made Anne Marie shiver. "If you want her, I'll go get her for you."

Anne Marie looked at Eden and looked across the room at the girl. She grinned at Eden. "Yeah, sure."

Eden flashed her a grin that was mostly teeth in return and started through the crowd. Anne Marie watched her go to the girl and pull her away from Drew enough to talk to her. She saw the girl glance over at her and blush a little. Then Eden took the girl's hand and led her back toward Anne Marie while Drew scowled. Even from across the room Anne Marie could see the triumphant smirk Eden shot him.

"This is Stacey," and that explained half the smirk. "Stacey, Anne Marie."

"Hi." The girl was obviously nervous.

"Hi." Anne Marie smiled, trying to make the girl relax.

Eden shook her head at both of them and jerked her chin toward the door. "Let's get out of here."

Eden pushed Stacey into the car first, making her slide across the seat toward Anne Marie. She pressed herself all along Stacey's other side.

"I told you," she said around Stacey. Anne Marie only shook her head and put the car into gear. Eden put her hand on Stacey's thigh and slid it up under her skirt. Anne Marie watched out of the corner of her eye as Stacey squirmed and flushed.

"She's good," Anne Marie said when she saw Eden's fingers begin to move against Stacey's skin.

Eden's lips quirked into a smile. "She's better." She nipped at Stacey's ear. "We'll take care of you, Stacey," she said, drawing out the syllables of the name and making the girl shiver.

Anne Marie pulled up to the house and shut off the engine. Stacey's breath was loud in the sudden quiet.

"Home sweet home," Anne Marie said sourly. She opened the door. "Come on in." She led Stacey into the house and watched her reaction.

"It's--"

"A dump," Anne Marie finished for her. "But it's home." She and Eden exchanged a look and guided Stacey toward Eden's bed.


End file.
